


Just Kissing

by Katherine



Category: The White King (Manga)
Genre: Interspecies Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Just kissing doesn't make babies!" He felt a kind of indignation at the idea, yet a kind of settling possibility.





	Just Kissing

"Just kissing doesn't make babies!" He felt a kind of indignation at the idea, yet a kind of settling possibility. He had felt—different these last weeks as they traveled together. Heavier, somehow, his balance shifting. He had put it down to growing up.

"Doesn't make human babies, then," the lion said, pausing in his walk to stretch, front legs dipping, as if entirely unconcerned by the ideas that he was putting forward. "Clearly kissing makes lion cubs. That might be why we don't do it." He waved his tufted tail. "Might be worth taking up. Less messy than copulating."

The boy sunk to the ground, leaning against the lion's familiar side. "Why me? And cubs?"

The lion huffed out air as if he hardly deigned to give an answer. "Had to be you. Can't have a king weighed down with a litter of cubs." He rasped his tongue on the boy's hair. "Or babies, I suppose, but I'm sure you'll have cubs."

He stood up straighter on his paws, heedless of the boy tipping to one side when he shifted to the proud pose. "A new litter of cubs, to strengthen my pride. And made in you, they'll be exactly the right pale colour."


End file.
